bsc_naval_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
M2 Eisenhower
The M2 ''Eisenhower'' is the primary Main Battle Tank of the United States of America. Originally designed by Misriah Armory as a stopgap tank until later models were build, the model was accepted as the United State's main battle tank, and was joint-developed by General Dynamics and the Atlas Corporation, this series of tanks is designed to replace the M1 Abrams production line. History After the Sol System Alliance-led rebuild occupation of the United States in the beginning of World War V, the Unified Ceres Government gifted the United States with plans for a new main battle tank. Named the M2 Eisenhower, this tank was designed by the UCG's defense contractor Misriah Armor, which provided the U.S. military with the MA37 ICWS months prior, and the plans and production rights were awarded to the Atlas Corporation on March 7, 2015. The production facility was established at the company's vehicle assembly plant in Pueblo, Colorado and the first seventy-five tanks were delivered to the military on March 20, one third for the Army, one third for the Marine Corps., and a third for the Sentinel Task Force. By the time American troops landed on March 25 to combat Federal American forces during the Battle of Neviston, one hundred Eisenhowers were completed. Design The vehicle was originally designed with insparation from older main battle tanks of other nations such as the AIF and New Republic of the Pacific with the Leopard 2, giving the original model a similar hull design to it with a different turret design however. Armor For the prototype model M2 Eisenhower, designers from Misriah Armory gave a frontal armor estimate of 375 mm vs armor-piercing fin-stabilized discarding-sabot (APFSDS) and 800 mm vs high-explosive anti-tank warhead (HEAT). However, the proposed design to the United States gave the frontal armor estimate of 400 mm vs APFSDS, and 850 mm vs HEAT warheads. The Eisenhower may also be fitted with reactive armor over the track skirts if needed and slat armor over the sides and rear of the tank and rear fuel cells to protect against ATGMs. Protection against spalling is provided by a Kevlar liner. Damage Control The tank has a halon firefighting system to automatically extinguish fires in the crew compartment. The engine compartment has a firefighting system that is engaged by pulling a T-handle located on the left side of the tank. The crew compartment also contains small hand-held fire extinguishers. Fuel and ammunition are stored in armored compartments with blowout panels to protect the crew from the risk of the tank's own ammunition cooking off if the tank is damaged — the main gun's ammunition is stored in the rear section of the turret, with blast doors that open under power by sliding sideways only to remove a round for firing, then automatically close. Variants C0D0B078-4D6C-48B0-89F6-76489A8D4A12.jpg|M2 Eisenhower M2A1 Eisenhower.jpg|M2A1 Eisenhower 25D38E0A-A5B1-4CAE-BBDF-9641603D89DE.jpg|M2A2 Eisenhower M2A3E4 Eisenhower.JPG|M2A3 Eisenhower (Never entered full production) M2A4 Eisenhower.jpg|M2A4 Eisenhower M2A5 Eisenhower.jpg|M2A5 Eisenhower M2A6 Eisenhower.jpg|M2A6 Eisenhower Operators United States of America *United States Army *United States Marine Corps. *Sentinel Task Force *United States Survey Corps. Failed Bids Australia *Australian Army United Kingdom *British Army *Royal Marines France *French Army **French Marines Category:Tanks Category:Main Battle Tank